Succeeding the Gods
by Nameless Problems
Summary: Spyro, now having been ascended to Godhood, is learning what it takes to succeed his predecessor. His training is cut short, and he is sent back to Warfang to aid the King. Spyro will soon learn that not everybody sees the king as he does, and would rather see the king executed. He will learn what it means to be a God, and that some ideals, are worth the lives of those you love.
1. The Usual Dream

**Ascension**

* * *

 ** _There comes a time when we are tested not just physically, but morally. Is it best to hold on to your ideals? Or abandon them for what everyone else claims as rational?_**

* * *

 **If you haven't read the other two stories, I'd recommend trying those out first. Not really a fan of Remember Me personally, so read that one with caution.**

* * *

A blackened sky and barren world stretched before two figures as they walked a mountain passage to the end of their journey.

One was a purple dragon. A hero known throughout the realms as the savior of the world time and time again, his name was Spyro.

The other was a bipedal, covered head to toe in bandages. The bandages did little to cover up his frail, sickly figure. This body was that of Eiyel, the once god of death to the dragon realms.

Together the two walked the high cliffs beyond the greatest of all walls. A wall built to separate it from the terror of an unknown threat. The threat is unknown to all but the gods themselves. And they aimed to keep it that way.

"This way. We're almost there". Eiyel led the purple dragon through a ruined mountain shrine, used to call upon miracles from the old gods.

"The sooner this is over, the better. Maybe after this, we can finally relax".

Eiyel chuckled. "Don't count on it. If we do this right, we'll have more work than ever before". He stopped suddenly, causing the purple dragon to bump into him. "Hold up, I hear something". He peered around the corner at which he had stopped. "We're good". The god pushed onward to a strange stone engraved with a star sigil. "You know what this does".

"Do we really need them? I mean, you're here". Eiyel pushed Spyro towards the stone, and he touched it with hesitation.

A bright light opened a swirling portal before them, and from it stepped two warriors. Everyone was already well acquainted, and introductions were left brief. "Yheia, Qyysus". Spyro spat the second name, a tension hung between them.

The one named Yheia stepped forward, breaking the tension. "Good to see you! Surprised to hear the summons after you sounded so sure of yourself when you left". Yheia was female and had a certain way about her.

On her back was a rifle which seemed to be made of segmented black metal, with a river of lava flowing underneath. It had no sights. Instead she wore an eyepiece over her right eye. An old artifact from an ancient time. The straps disappeared around her head, looking to embed themselves into her skull.

The eyepiece itself was quite intimidating, seeming to stare into ones soul. It was a circular red gem encased in a brass ring. There was an outer, half circle of brass circling around the first. From the outer ring jutted three antenna, each different lengths. The longest one in between the other two, had a glowing red light on the end, matching the colour of the ruby gem perfectly.

Around her waist was a plethora of ammunition and explosives, along with knives. Over the bandages, she wore basic armour. A well fitted leather breastplate, reinforced with chainmail and a magic ward.

"No warm welcome for me? I'm heartbroken". Qyysus spoke with his usual patronizing tone, talking down to the purple dragon before him. Qyysus wouldn't measure up to a fully grown dragon, but he came close. Another thing that was sizable, was the enormous, black sword he balanced on his shoulder, keeping it steady with his right hand.

It was so enormous, 'sword' wasn't even the right word to describe it. It was more like a forged slab of metal. The blade alone would tower over a dragon. Seven feet long, two feet thick, and three feet wide. Above his bandages was a similar style of reinforced leather chestpiece, but he wore a metal pauldron and gauntlet over his left arm. He had no eyepiece.

Spyro rolled his eyes to Qyysus' words, not amused by his tone. He looked beyond into the next room, where a great beast stood in wait. It was a spiked club wielding cyclops, and it towered over all four with room to spare.

"We have a friend". Stated the purple dragon.

"Leave this to the experts". The swordsman sounded cocky, but a sword that size could cut down any foe that stood against it. The three stepped in front of Spyro, Yheia with her rifle, Qyysus with his sword, and Eiyel with a spectral fist.

The monster roared and ran through the narrow passage, turning stone to dust with a single strike of its club.

It reared the reinforced weapon back and slammed it down onto Eiyel's position, only to be stopped by Qyysus' sword. He deflected it to the side as Yheia drew her rifle and fired into its knees, grounding it permanently.

As it fell, Eiyel delivered a strike into its face with his spectral fist. The cyclops eroded away like ash from a burning log.

The three shook off the excitement and continued forward with Spyro following close behind. "I could have helped, you know".

"I don't doubt that". Said Eiyel as he shook the strain out of his hand. "But it'd be best if you didn't use too much energy. If what we were told is true, you'll need it all".

"If you think it best, I'll trust your judgement".

A set of immense doors stood between them and their goal. Qyysus made short work of them with a swift kick. "Built to keep a god out? Obviously not built well enough". The four stepped inside and were overwhelmed by the size of the room. It wasn't a room, it was more like a city. A city without buildings or citizens, save for one. The one sat in a throne some thousand meters away, leaning on their hand.

He wore a white coat that reached his knees when he stood, a hood masking his features, and a crown overtop of the hood. It was adorned with the horns of dragons. "So you've finally made it. How long I've waited". Though he was so far away, it sounded as if he stood beside them when he spoke.

"You bet it, you son of a bitch". Qyysus ran forward with his sword ready, but was soon thrown back and rendered unconscious by an unseen force.

"He has wards"! Exclaimed Yheia as she drew her rifle. She lined up the shot but was unable to pull the trigger. Instead her rifle exploded, searing her body, face and throwing her against the wall, presumably dead.

Eiyel stepped forward, a spectral fist at the ready. "Hiding behind magic is pathetic. Face me like you would a sparring partner! Fight me like a god"! He pounded his chest as the stranger adjusted his seating position.

"I don't use magic. Let me show you". He turned his hand and forced his middle finger against his thumb. He flicked his fingers at the two as they laughed.

"Is that i"... Eiyel's question was cut short as his body was scattered into pieces and into the door behind him.

Spyro's head jerked towards him in utter terror, and as he turned back, the stranger now stood before him. He grabbed the purple dragon by the throat and raised him off the ground. "Weak. You are all so weak. That means I get my prize. Maybe that'll teach you to face me without ample strength". He cocked back his free hand, then plunged it into Spyro's chest.

Spyro screamed as much as the restricted airflow would allow, and was soon met with the eerie sight of his still beating heart in the stranger's hand. The crowned one then crushed it in his hand, where pieces glowed before fading. He dropped the purple dragon, who somehow remained alive through the ordeal. "So foolish. Now you will learn the true meaning of suffering. Undying for all eternity".

Spyro's eyes slowly shut as he bolted upright to his heart pounding in his chest. He was no longer in the throne room, but was instead where he had been the night before; his room, in the realm of the Gods. Eiyel sat in a chair overlooking the holy city. "Still having nightmares? Are you sure you don't want to see the dreamweaver? She'll take them away right quick".

Spyro settled down and got out of his bed. "I don't think a total lack of dreams will fix much. Nice to hear some concern from you, though".

Eiyel waved him off. "Don't mention it. But you should still try to fix it. The last thing you need to be is tired when you learn to open a void gate".

"Yeeaahh... about that. When is that gonna happen"?

"Soon. Don't worry". He opened the door.

"You always say that, and yet soon never comes. When is soon"?

"When you're ready".

Spyro rolled his eyes as he gave up trying to argue. "Where's"...

"Dining hall. Best not keep 'em waiting, right"? The former god stepped out and into a void gate, leaving the purple dragon to his day.

* * *

 **I'm back baby! And with the final installment of the FWYA series! Quite the hiatus, but I've been going over some pretty crazy ideas, and I have to say, they are pretty interesting. I don't have as much written as I would have liked (especially for a year-ish), but I do have ideas. All in all, I expect this to be the best of the three. It'll definitely be better than RM, but FWYA is a story to beat.**

 **I'm mainly posting this so as to give me a reason to write more and more. If I don't write, I can't update. And I don't like that feeling.**

 **There are new characters, some of the cities I mentioned in FWYA make an appearance. Obviously Eiyel, Yheia and Qyysus are in this story. And they have their own backstories and aspirations. So yeah, there are A BUNCH of things to go over. So many things, means a long story. And a long story, means more viewers.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of my ramblings. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post yet, considering work and all. But I should have a weekly schedule, or maybe a 10-day schedule. Who knows. I'll see how much I write from now till next Tuesday/Wednesday. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Maybe some theories. More to come, a whole lot more.**


	2. Hunting Eiyel

**Ascension Chapter 2**

* * *

The dining hall was just as empty as usual, the need for food and sensation of hunger slowly fading over a god's lifespan.

There was a single table occupied, the ball of light that sat at it waved to the purple dragon, who smiled as he trotted over. "Hey there sleeping beauty. Have a good night"?

"No better than usual". Spyro sat at the table, where a plate of meat was waiting. "How are you liking the convex, Sparx"?

The dragonfly shrugged. "It's alright. Be better if they didn't stare at me so much. Talk about creepy". He bit into his food eagerly.

"If you want, I could ask Kidras to"...

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, if Gods are so interested in looking at me, I must've done something right".

The purple drake chuckled. "Of course. It's hard to resist your brilliance, oh great dragonfly". He bowed mockingly, to which Sparx raised his head with pride.

"So how's your training? Do anything fun yet"?

Spyro shook his head as he set down the leg of lamb in his claws. "Every time I bring it up with Eiyel, he just shrugs it off and says 'Later'. I'm starting to think he doesn't want me to learn anything useful".

"Didn't he teach you that ghost punch"?

"Barely. He just explained how it was first discovered".

"Well, I guarantee you'll nail it once it finally comes around". The duo bit at their food, tasting it more than actually eating. "So you got anything planned for later"?

"No. Why"?

"I was thinking we head back to Earth and get some brugle, have a few drinks, maybe get some company for the night. What do you say"?

Spyro gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "I don't know. Eiyel's always going on about the corruption of vices like drugs and sex".

Sparx buzzed to the dragon's snout and poked him as he spoke. "Stop taking all the crap he gives you, and take the reins. The sooner you start listening to yourself and your needs, the happier you'll be. You'd probably be even happier if Cynder was allowed here".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

Sparx rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's weird how I'm the only one allowed here? He seems so obsessed with keeping you away from everyone else. When was the last time you spoke to Ignitus? Or Cynder? Or even your kids? I think he's trying to separate you from your past life".

"You sound crazy, you know that"?

"Believe me or not, he isn't being entirely truthful". The dragonfly returned to his plate of food. "So what about going to earth? I'm sure Eiyel'd be okay with it".

Although hesitating, the purple dragon nodded. "I guess I could use a break. Even if I haven't been taught much".

"That's the spirit! Go get ready, and I'll meet you at the gates". Sparx buzzed off after one last bite, leaving his brother with the joyous task of hunting a teleporting god.

Spyro checked the usual rooms, council hall, Eiyel's room, even the courtyard, but he was unable to find him.

As he was making his way to the gate to inform Sparx of the bad news, the purple dragon ran into Yheia, a friend he had made and the current goddess of skill. She sat in the hallway, scrubbing her rifle down so well, it almost looked like she was angry at it.

Her eyes drifted up at the clacking of Spyro's claws against the stone floors. "Well look who it is. How've you been"?

"As well as I can be, all things considered".

"Yeah, Eiyel told me about your nightmares".

"Of course he did"...

"He also told me to recommend the dreamweavers. But if he's asking me to tell you, you aren't going to listen".

"Speaking of Eiyel... Where is he"?

"Oh... I think he said something about relaxing in the bathhouse. But knowing him, he's probably already moved on. What do you need him for"?

"Sparx and I want to spend some time on Earth, but we need his help getting there".

"I getcha. Like I said, bathhouse. If he isn't there, ask around. I'm sure Sparx won't mind waiting a little while".

"Thanks, Yheia! I owe you one". Spyro ran off down the halls, turning left at the T.

"Other way"! The goddess saw the purple dragon run across the hall and down the other path. "Don't be sad when he says no". She spoke to herself, smiling as she went over her own requests in her mind.

Spyro darted past room after room, the halls getting progressively steamier. It wasn't long before he reached the hot springs.

While they were springs, they were still indoors, surrounded by a structure made of wood and glass. The glass allowed one to look out into the vastness that was the Convex. It was a set of floating islands connected by bridges. Some islands were home to gardens, others were covered in buildings.

Those with springs and bodies of water, were always covered with wood and glass, and attended by absolutely breathtaking attendants. There was always one of each species in the hot springs.

The attendants were those who entered a pact with the gods, and failed to fulfill their end of the bargain. Afterwards, they were stripped of their free-will, and put to work. It was never brutal, but to those who did not understand, it would seem cruel. It was a good lesson in honouring your promises.

Spyro arrived at the bathhouse, not surprised to find out Eiyel had moved on. He spoke with the attendants, who directed him to the training grounds. Supposedly, Eiyel had left with Qyysus. "Great, my favourite person. Thank you". The attendants nodded him away as he ran off again. He would have to cross a few bridges to get to the training grounds, but wings made the trip short.

He ran off the edge and dove down, breaking through clouds until the training grounds were in view. Grounds was a nice way to put it. The grounds were actually the remains of ruins from times before. They had been damaged, but remained intact enough to host fights.

It was a stone structure, circular in shape and seats built into the walls. It was very much a Colosseum, except roughly forty percent of the north section had been destroyed, leaving a sharp fall off to the emptiness that was below.

Spyro landed in the centre, where he found Qyysus swinging his massive blade at flying targets. He donned a heavy, hooded brown cloak. The sword he trained with was double the size of his usual seven foot long, two foot thick, three foot wide slab of steel. Though it wasn't actually iron, but instead a mix of metals. This mix gave it the strength to outlast diamond, but at a weight comparable to gold. And yet, he swung the sword as though it was made of air.

Qyysus ceased his training when Spyro landed, he plunged him sword into the ground and leaned on the guard. "What are you doing here? Come to fight"?

"No. I'm looking"...

"Scared"?

Spyro rolled his eyes. "No. I'm looking for"...

"A fight"?

"No! I'm looking for"...

"A battle"?

"NO! Where's Eiyel"!?

Qyysus shrugged, slowly pulling the blade out of the stone. "I remember him saying something, but my memory's a bit scrambled. I think I might be able to jar it with a quick sparring session". He angled the tip of the blade towards the purple dragon. The muscles in his arm showing nearly no strain.

"Can't you just tell me"?

"Nope. It's fight or search aimlessly. Your choice".

With a sigh, Spyro stepped forward. "Fine. I'll fight you".

Qyysus smiled, lifting the blade onto his shoulder and lowering his stance. "I'll make sue this goes fast". He dashed forward, giving Spyro little time to react.

With what time he did have, he managed to duck under the first horizontal swing. Qyysus then followed up with a downward blow, slamming the blade into the stone and crumbling a large area. Spyro took the chance to launch a spike of ice at his opponent.

Qyysus used the momentum of the sword like a seesaw, carrying him up and out of the reach of the purple dragon's attack. As he went over the top of his arc, the God swung the sword up, sending chunks of rock at Spyro. He managed a half-turn and landed on his feet, cracking the stone upon impact.

The stone that flew out surprised the drake, only having time to partially raise his wings. He did still take a rock to the face, it managed to shut his eye and dent his scales.

"You've gotten better. Can't say I expected that". Spyro spat out a bloody tooth as Qyysus' smile grew.

"How your compliments mean the world to me, oh great hero". He bowed sarcastically, outstretching the sword to his right. "This means you admit defeat, yes"?

Spyro looked to his tooth, the white on red clearly showing the victor. "You drew first blood. By the formal rules of sparring, yes. You win".

"That's what I like to hear. Now you had a question"? He stuck the sword into the ground and leaned against it, resting his body as he did before.

"Where's Eiyel"?

"Oh Yes! I remember he said something about Valstrath".

Spyro grunted. "Why does it have to be Valstrath"?

"Good luck, whelp". Spyro took off into the sky, leaving for the island where most Gods rested. It was a relatively short flight, but still demanded an upward ascent, which was tiring even for a God.

* * *

The drake landed gracefully, resting his wings at his side and feeling relieved as he did. He continued forward through the halls, his journey was halted by a sudden yank on his tail, sending him onto his stomach with a yelp.

Two dragons stepped to his sides, raising him to his feet with care and making sure to dust his scales clean.

The drake to his left was slim, very feminine but clearly male. His eyes were always warm, and his feint smile never faded. His hide was a soothing blue, while his underbelly was an orange-brown. He did not have horns, instead it was more like a mane that ran from the top of his head to the base of his neck, it started up again at the base of his tail and ended in a feather-like tail blade. A peculiar thing was how he had but a single wing, just one of his right shoulder blade. He spoke softly, but still managed to assert himself.

The female on Spyro's other side was nearly a copy-paste of the male. The only difference being a palette swap. "Did we scare you"? She asked in a seductive tone.

Spyro looked straight ahead, not bothering with either of them. "No. I just didn't expect it"

"So we did! How cute". Said the female, circling around to Spyro's front and pressing against his chin with her tail. The purple dragon stopped as the two stood in front of him.

The god of death pushed away the dragoness' tail, earning a look of disappointment from them both. "Where's Eiyel"?

The two shrugged, and answered in unison. "How should we know? How would you know he came to visit us"?

"Qyysus told me he spoke of you".

The drake rolled her eyes and pressed up against the hero. "I might be able to tell you... for a price". His tail found its way between the purple dragon's hind legs, a grin rolling up his lips.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; I'm NOT going to screw you. You can however, screw off".

He pulled his tail away as the female recoiled in shock. "Why use such a... carnal word? We prefer to call it", she whispered into his ear, "giving into your desires".

Spyro pushed past the two. "I have no desires for either of you. Just tell me what I want to know".

"You're so... demanding. I like that". The male was getting on Spyro's last nerve.

"Listen, I said that I"... His shock silenced him as he looked at the two again.

The dragoness had taken the form of Cynder, while the drake shared the likeness of Flame. "What about now"? They asked, circling him again. "Don't tell us this isn't inviting".

"For one, I would never dream of laying Flame. And you aren't Cynder. I know that".

"But does 'all' of you know that"?

Spyro shut his eyes, holding back the urge to beat both of them senseless. "Oh, I know"! The male had now taken on the form of Ignitus, his attempt at matching his voice was lacklustre at best. "Come young dragon. It is time for a lesson in domination".

"Why can't we just have a normal conversation"?

The two laughed at his discomfort. "That's enough, Valstrath. Leave him along". The two dragons sighed as Eiyel stepped toward them. "I can't say that's appropriate".

"It's not supposed to be. I'm just playing with him". The male lowered his tail and the two reverted back to their old forms.

"You do know he's the God of death now, right? You should show some level of respect".

"We didn't mean anything by it". Said the female.

"We promise"! Finished the male.

Eiyel looked between the two as they spoke. "I can't take you seriously like this. Please".

The two nodded reluctantly and pressed into one another, merging into a single dragon. The dragon looked like they were two half's of the dragon's pressed together. One side was a blue hide with brown underbelly and mane. While the other half was a brown hide with blue underbelly and mane. "Better"? The dragon asked.

"Much. Now what was it you wanted me for"?

Spyro looked the two dragons over now that they had become one, then turned his head to Eiyel. "Sparx and I were hoping to head to Earth and have a bit of fun. We were wondering if you would ferry us there".

Eiyel shrugged. "Sure".

The purple dragon raised his hands up in defence. "I know it's not... Wait. What"?

"I said yes".

"Seriously"?

"Yeah. I could go for a change of scenery. Maybe even see how my hunters are doing. Could be fun".

Spyro was flabbergasted. "But what about the corrupting aspects of vices like drugs, alcohol and sex"?

"You're the one who taught him that"!? Asked Valstrath. "No wonder he's so hard to convince".

"Do you want to go, or not? Because you aren't doing a good job of convincing me".

"YES! I want to go. Forget what I said".

"Good. Let's go". A voidgate opened behind Spyro and he bounded toward it. Eiyel waved to his friend. "Goodbye, Strath. Goodbye Val". He stepped through.

"It's Valstrath when we're together! You know this"! After they were sure Eiyel and Spyro were gone, the two separated.

"What now, Val"? Asked the male as he seperated.

"My day revolved around Spyro. Now it's ruined". She looked to the male, who had changed his appearance to match Spyro's.

"Is it"?

Val sighed, merging into him once again. "It just isn't the same".

"Why do they have to be so annoying? Why can't they take no for an answer"? Spyro complained as he and Eiyel stepped out of the void.

"You should consider it an honour".

"How is that an honour"?

"You have the God of love constantly swooning over you. I think you should take the opportunity".

"I am still mated to Cynder, you know that right"?

Eiyel shrugged. "Hey, till death do us part. Right"?

* * *

Sparx floated near the gate of the convex, he looked as though his patience had been thinning. "There you are. I was wondering if you two had left without me".

"Wouldn't dream of it. Eiyel isn't the easiest to track down, so that took some time".

"What happened to your face"? Sparx was referencing Spyro's eye, which had swollen from the stone he took.

"Oh. Yeah, Qyysus wouldn't tell me where Eiyel went unless I fought him. He won".

"That's unusual for you. Normally you just blast him full of convexity. What changed"? Eiyel crossed his arms in wait.

"I just wanted it to be done. Now can we go? The last thing I want is a run in with Valstrath again".

"Alright. To Earth"! Eiyel opened the gates of the convex, and ushered the two in before him. "Please, after you".

* * *

 **I don't really want to make the chapters too long, since I only have around 20k words written, and I've only hit maybe 2 out of like 14 key points I want to implement, there is going to be a LOT of words by the end of this. There are pretty much 2 sides to this story, and I have to cover both of them, tie them together and find a way to tell the other side of it without doing a "Meanwhile, with the Legion of Doom" or whatever. I think I have a way, but it needs a little tweaking. Considering I haven't gotten to where it can be used yet, it's entirely conceptual.**

 **Getting stuff done though, love that feeling.**


	3. Drinks and a Story

**Ascension, Chapter 3**

* * *

The city was unlike the others Spyro had seen. From Warfang, a shining monument to the culmination of industry and technology, and Asling, a true testament to the power of crystals, Dedania sat as a show of what brute force can do. Well, brute force and explosives.

Dedania was the highest producer of gunpowder and miner of coal in all the world, making them very important. The city itself was just a big hole in the ground, where the upper layers acted as housing, and the lowest levels were for work and production.

Not a single thing looked like it was manufactured by a factory, but instead by the one who owned it. From the caves dug into the rock that acted as homes, to the furniture inside, everything was unique. And it was refreshing to see such diversity.

Spyro, Sparx and Eiyel stood at the very top of the hole, an elevator just to their side, ready to take them down. "That's a deep hole". Said the purple dragon as he looked into the endless chasm before him.

"That's Dedania for you. Despite its looks, it's a great community. They have problems with beasts that live under ground, so my hunters stay around".

"Are we gonna be getting a discount then"? The dragonfly fluttered around Eiyel, annoying him slightly.

"You won't, but I will. So I'm not too worried about cost".

Spyro pulled away from the edge, looking to the elevator. "We aren't seriously going down in that thing, are we"?

"You can fly. Why do you sound so worried"?

"Oh, right".

"You're terrible at being a dragon".

"He's not much better at being a dragonfly. I saw that first hand".

The once-god stepped toward the edge, turning to face his companions. "Race ya". He fell back, into the chasm with no definitive bottom.

The brothers shared a smile. "Last one there buys drinks"?

"Oh, you're on, purple-butt".

They dove together, neck and neck as they passed Eiyel, who didn't seem too worried.

"Hey, Sparx"?

"Yeah"?

"Where do we stop"?

The dragonfly's eyes opened wide. "I don't know! I thought you did"!

A swinging platform moved into their path, causing the two to close their eyes and scream, knowing that they had no chance of stopping at such speeds.

* * *

Their screams continued for far too long, signifying they had either missed, or didn't. "Will you two shut UP"! Eiyel's demands cut through their voices, and caused the brothers to open their eyes. They weren't falling, but instead sitting in a rustic, hand built tavern dug into the rock. "You went way too far so I pulled you back. You're welcome".

The tavern was full of eyes, all of which directed to the brothers. "Does that mean you won"? The former god nodded. "Dammit! Who landed first, me or Sparx"?

"Why does it matter"?

"Just answer the question, please".

Eiyel sighed, fixated on their eager expressions. "Sparx". Spyro groaned as his brother raised his arms triumphantly. "So, why does it matter"?

"Because now he's paying for my drinks"!

"I doubt you could keep up with us". Mocked Eiyel, knowing his limits well. "If you were paying for his drinks, you'd probably feel it in the morning".

"Is that why he won"? A shrug was Eiyel's response. "So you do care about me".

"I never said I didn't. I care about you, Sparx... Cynder. Everyone". He waved over a server.

The server was a mole, short and female. "Ahh, master Eiyel. I trust everything is going well"?

"To a degree. We could use some drinks however. I'll have one of your famous bitter ales. And these two will have whatever they want".

The mole looked to Spyro. "Oh... what do you have"?

"Well, we have a variety of ales and lagers. Also vodka, whiskey, gin. We have a fully stocked bar".

"Do you have anything that isn't bitter"?

"We have a fair selection of wine, if that's something you'd enjoy".

"I'll take one of those. White".

She then looked to Sparx. "And for you"?

"I'll have a shot of vodka"!

"Very well. I'll be back with your drinks".

An armoured figure stepped up to the table, thrask and concealed behind the usual bandages. He also wore a helmet, forged to look like a burnt dragon head. On his "Master Eiyel"? The former god looked to the warrior. "May I have word with you"?

"Is it pressing"?

"It's about Stonetalon".

Eiyel released a sigh. "Why is it always such bad timing"? He stood and opened a voidgate. "I'll be back". He and the beast hunter stepped through, closing the gate behind them.

"What's a Stonetalon"? Asked the dragonfly.

"I don't know".

The server came back, drinks on a tray. She placed each before the three chairs, but was stopped by Spyro before leaving. "Excuse me"?

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with"?

"You seem to be well acquainted with Eiyel. What's that about"?

"I'm not surprised he hasn't told you about us. Always preferred silence. Well, except with that Vesh girl. He talked to her for hours at a time".

"So you knew Eiyel"?

"Personally? No. But the story has been told many times".

* * *

The world was barren, scorched by Malefor's flames. The hole that was Dedania sat in the shadow of a vast army with demands for ore.

This was none other than the dark master's army. It was the strongest it had ever been, a group of five apes lead the charge as they descended into the city. Of which were various high ranking officials such as Gaul.

This time the ape was less brutish in appearance, barely a scratch on his body, and a complexion relatively free of warts. He carried the two swords as usual, but got by without a green gem in his eye socket.

The apes charged through the houses, pulling moles from their homes and separating them from one another. They gathered in the city centre, a wooden platform spanning the diameter of the hole.

"Where is your leader?! Our demands are simple and fair! You give us ore, you don't get roasted! Why is it so difficult to understand that"? An elderly mole was brought to the ape, his frail body barely able to stay together when he was put down. "Are you in charge of this hole"?

The elder stood tall against the threatening brute, not showing an ounce of fear. "I am. And I have heard your demands. But we would rather die than help you and your master! Do what you will. We won't be your slaves".

Gaul began a quiet laugh that slowly ramped up in volume. "You think you have a choice?! No one cares about this pathetic attempt at a city. You wouldn't be missed in the least". The ape pushed past the old mole, and grabbed a child away from his mother, her and his screaming persisting until Gaul smacked them both. "Silence"! He redirected his attention to the elder. With a twisted smile, the ape dangled the young mole over the railing, leading into the abyss. "I see you have a lot of children. I could do this all day".

"You're a monster"!

"Maybe. But I'm also really good at getting what I want. And I. Want. Ore. Do you understand"?

Before the mole could answer, a black figure came from below, snatching the child from Gaul's clutches. The ape recoiled in shock, then shifted into anger. "Who are you"?! He demanded, looking at the figure perched on an awning.

The figure was one of a dragoness, scales such a dark red, they were nearly indistinguishable from black. Her underbelly was a much sharper magenta, brighter than her hide, but still dark. The four silver horns she bore jutted out from the back of her skull, and the outer two curling around the side of her head. Her sharp green eyes stared down the apes, and her voice spat threats. Threats she intended to stick by.

"You can call me, your worst nightmare". The apes shared a glance, then burst out in laughter. She smirked, and shot a compressed ball of fire into one of the apes, knocking him off the platform and down the chasm. "Oops".

"You bitch"! Shouted Gaul. "Well"? He looked to his companions. "Don't just stand there. KILL HER"! They charged forward, Gaul watching them as they fought.

The dragoness jumped from her perch as a flail came down on the awning, crumbling it to splinters. She ducked under its second swing and rushed forward, burying her horn into the ape's chest. He fell quickly, and she jumped over an axe blade.

Two more apes came at her as she landed. The dragoness stood between the two. They decided on a synchronized attack, lunging at her from both directions simultaneously. She merely leapt into the air and fired a fireball down, collapsing that section of the platform and sending them into the mines below.

Gaul snarled at her and her effortless dispatching of his comrades. "How dare you! How dare you oppose the dark master! I will see you dead"! He drew his blades and dashed forth, anger blinding him and dulling his skill.

He began with a right swing, which she ducked under effortlessly. She managed to counter with a swipe of her claws, cutting into Gaul's shoulder. He grunted and brought his blades down, cracking the wood, but not breaking it.

His attack caused the dragoness to jump back. The ape was quick enough to reduce the distance between them and follow up with a lunge. The dragoness jumped over his swing, and managed to slice his face with another swipe.

She attempted to go over him, but he dropped one of his blades and grabbed her tail, yanking her from the air and slamming the dragoness into the floor. "That won't work". He swung her over his head and into the floor again, cracking more wood. "I'm gonna make you hurt". He pulled her in close, and grabbed the base of her wing. She scrambled to get away, but found his grip was like a vice. And much like a vice, he managed to crush her bone like a frozen flower. She howled in pain as he raised her, holding the dragoness over the ledge. "Let's see how you like it".

"Hold it right there, Gaul". The ape turned to face his newest challenger. But was surprised to be met by a sickly looking bipedal creature. He had grey skin that was pulled tightly over a frail looking skeleton.

"What the hell are you"?

"What? Scared of skeletons"?

Gaul laughed again. "Scared? Of you?! You'll beg for mercy before I'm done"! The ape dropped his prisoner, raised his sword and charged the skeleton.

Gaul gripped a single blade with two hands, aiming to make an example of those that taunt him. The sword came to a sudden stop when it hit the walking corpse, who had caught it with his bare hand. Gaul recoiled in shock as the thing before him smirked. "W-What are you"?

With a snide grin, he raised his head and stared down his nose at the apes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you". He swept at the apes legs with a foot, knocking him to the ground with a thud. The corpse reared back his arm, and threw it into the ape's eye socket. He tore the ocular organ from its housing, causing a wail of pain to echo through the caves. "If you come back, you'd better bring Malefor himself". Eiyel conjured a large voidgate, and sent the ape into it. He then pushed it up, swallowing the dark master's army, and dropping them off somewhere else, somewhere far away.

He dropped the organ, crushing it under his boot, and went to the dragoness' side. "Are you okay"?

"Do you ever worry about yourself"?

"There are more important things than myself". He tore a bandage from his vestments, and made an improvised sling.

Vesh chuckled at his concern for others. "You always have been my verndari, haven't you"?

Eiyel shrugged. "I guess you could call me that". They shared a warm smile. "I ever tell you about your eyes"?

"You have. And yet I still don't care. My eyes are lovely". She fluttered them as she spoke.

"I wouldn't dare deny that, for fear of your wrath". She shoved him away, and Eiyel turned around to face the city who stared at him in awe.

"Why did you save us"? Asked the elder, balancing heavily on his cane.

Eiyel raised his hands. "Don't look at me! It was her idea". He pointed to the wounded dragoness now standing at his side. "I'm just her muscle".

"Thank you. But I fear that you have merely angered them. They will be back, in greater numbers still".

"Doesn't mean you can't fight back".

"We have no one to teach us, nowhere to train. Who would want to help a bunch of moles anyway".

"We will". Vesh spoke confidently.

"We will"?

"Yes".

"I don't know. I can't stay here and help long. I have to return to my duties".

"Then I'll stay. I'll train you to fight, and defend this city with my life". The moles cheered, hope finally resurfacing.

"I can send some of the hunters this way, make training easier. I'll come back too, visit and such".

Vesh stood on her hind legs and looked the corpse dead in the eye. "You better come back. Not in a hundred years. Not in ten. Try to come back in one. I should have managed to train everyone pretty well. Do we have a deal"?

Eiyel nodded. "One year. Can't say it'll be an easy one". She shoved him playfully. "Ow".

"Don't go getting all soft on me. Just come back".

"I will, I promise".

* * *

"That's how Eiyel first introduced himself to our city". The waitress looked to a plaque over the bar, it read; Death Before Life.

"What happened after"? Begged Spyro.

"He left. She trained. He kept his promise and came back in a year. Then they left together. And we hadn't seen him again until I was a child".

"Whoever this 'Vesh' chick is, sounds like they were close". Sparx sipped his vodka shot.

"Oh they were. Closer than anyone we've ever seen. No one knows what happened to her. Is she dead? Is she imprisoned? Who knows"?

A voidgate appeared behind her, and out stepped Eiyel, his usual annoyed look present on his features. "Ahh, our drinks are here. Now the fun can begin"! He sat down and raised his glass. "To the Ancestors".

"To the Ancestors"! The brothers repeated in unison.

The night aged quickly, and soon only Spyro and Eiyel were conscious, but they weren't far from blacking out.

Eiyel looked around the bar, its customers nearly all gone. "Did you know I saved this city"? He boasted in a slurred voice.

"I heard something about it"! Spyro's voice was equally inebriated.

"Those were the days. Back when I still had something to fight for. You know what that's like, right"?

The purple dragon outstretched an arm and laid it on his friends shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean".

The former god smiled as he stared into his ale. "I haven't been out drinking in so long. It's nice to be with friends". He took down a mouthful of the beer. "I might not be the most approachable person, but the friends I have managed to make are worth every second. Especially you". He raised his glass. "I'm happy you're here. All that time before was well worth it".

The two finished their drinks in a single tilt, but Spyro was left mildly confused. "Time before"?

"That's why you're here! I saved you all those years ago. Just like Malefor, and Ciq".

"Who's Ciq"... His voice faded as he collapsed onto the table, finally giving in to the alcohol.

* * *

 **My least favourite flashback so far. At least we're getting things done, learning about people and seeing some new places.**


	4. Yheia Buddy

**Ascension Chapter 4**

* * *

Spyro awoke to a skull splitting headache and churning stomach. He was quick to let the contents of which out into a bucket next to his bed. "Ugh. That's nasty". He wiped his mouth and managed his way out of his nest, making sure not to move too much, lest he vomit again.

The light held at bay by the heavy door to his room hit him all at once as it was opened. The light itself caused his head to throb more intensely with every second his eyes remained open. He managed to push through the pain and stepped out of his room on shaky legs.

Spyro passed many others, greeting him as they did. He didn't stop until he turned a corner, and walked head first into the ivory white and gold goddess of life, Kidras. The dragoness looked down at him as he knocked into her.

"Oh, Spyro! Good morning. I heard you and Eiyel ended up in quite the stupor last night".

He clutched his throbbing head. "Yeah. You could say that".

"I hope everything turned out well. It's so rare Eiyel goes out. This is probably only the second I've seen him have drink in all my life".

The drake raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known him"?

"He hasn't told you? I'm not very surprised. He never did like talking about himself".

Spyro chuckled. "Yeah. Trying to get him to tell me how his day was, is like pulling teeth".

"I've known him since just after the introduction of the guardians. How long ago that seems now".

"That's quite some time to get to know someone. Was this before or after you ascended to Godhood"?

"Well, I ascended sometime after the third era I believe. Excuse my lack of accuracy, I can only remember so much".

"And Eiyel"?

Kidras closed her eyes, doing her best to remember. "I know he saw the ushering in of the eras, but I'm not sure if he was god, or mortal during that time".

"It took you That long to meet"?!

"It was a different time. It was thought that Gods must remain unseen by one another to avoid conflict between ourselves. Somehow it would have corrupted us. Different for sure".

"And now you converse freely? Interesting how things change. I bet the mortal world was quite the sight back then".

"Well, it was never strictly enforced, but we weren't supposed to visit. Eiyel had a habit of escaping the convex. So we abandoned the rule altogether when we convened for the first time".

Spyro thought back to the story about Eiyel and Dedania. "Have you ever heard the name, Vesh"?

Kidras' eyes went wide. "I haven't heard that name in... I don't know how long. Where did you hear it"?

"Oh... uhh... Eiyel told me". He panicked but managed to keep it contained.

"How odd. It took much more alcohol for me to get that out of him. Did he explain further"?

"N-no. Just mentioned the name".

"Well, Vesh was quite clearly his greatest friend. But then she..." She strained to remember. "I don't rightly know".

"Were they together"?

"It was rumoured that the two had a relationship beyond friends. Some even said they were lovers. But these were just rumours. He never did tell anyone about her. We just happened upon them as we wondered the world. A part of me thinks we were meant to find them. Maybe the intentions of a higher power".

"Higher power"?

Kidras tilted her head as he spoke. "Did he not tell you"?

"Tell me what"?

"About the Fragments"? Spyro shook his head, having never heard that term before in his life. "Odd. That was one of his first tasks".

"What are fragments"?

"They're pieces of the creator, the being that ushered everything into existence. After ruling for some time, the people revolted. Its soul was shattered, and what pieces remained formed into new beings. Fragments are the creators of the Gods. Of all Gods".

"They're stronger than gods"?

"Beyond stronger. I don't think comparing them to Gods is even fair. It's like comparing a grain of sand to the universe itself". Spyro's mind quickly travelled to his dreams. " _Could these fragments be what he saw in his nightmare"?_

"If that's all, I'll leave you be". Kidras smiled, then walked past him.

"Wait"! He exclaimed, catching her off guard slightly. "There's something else. Before I passed out, Eiyel mentioned the name Ciq. Does that mean anything to you"?

"From what I can recall, Ciq was the name of a purple dragon. I think he was the first".

"The first? Are you sure about that"?

"I wish I could be of more help, but I think it would be best if you asked Eiyel. Maybe during your training today".

Spyro clutched his head. "That's gonna be hell".

"Do your best. That's all we want". She left with a smile, trotting down the hall and taking flight at the very end.

Spyro sighed, turning back to his original path, only to be stopped yet again by a scaly hide. This hide belonged to none other than Val and Strath, who smiled widely at the purple dragon. "What was that about Eiyel"?

With an eye roll, he pushed past, not having the patience to deal with any of Valstrath's words. "It's nothing you could help me with. So leave me alone". His path was cut off by a newly separated Val, a claw to his nose as Strath came up beside the God of death.

"How do you know that? We happen to hear a lot within our line of business. Maybe we could help each other out"? Strath and Val moved their eyebrows up and down, indicating something lewd.

"For the last time, NO"! He pushed past them again, but was stopped by a sudden yank of his wing. "Ow! Let me go"!

"We're only trying to help. We happen to know more about the others than you could possibly imagine. From their favourite colour, to their deepest secret. We've been around".

Spyro stopped his struggling and considered asking them his question, but halted his thoughts at the idea of what they would ask in return. "Too bad. I know nothing's ever free with you".

"Hey, that's just life". The two spoke in unison. "So we want a little relief. Doesn't everyone".

"Relieve it with yourself"! He spat.

"That gets so boring when you've been at it as long as we have. But maybe we can make a deal. It doesn't even have to be sexual".

The drake was shocked at the very least. Never had they anything other than a carnal release. "What would you have me do"?

The God looked to themself and smiled. "How about a date"?

"No".

"Oh come on! It's so innocent. Just a night out together. We'll even stay as Valstrath". The response Spyro gave was a head shake. "We were around before Eiyel, we know what he meant".

His curiosity was too great, and so the hero caved. "Fine. But it isn't a date! It's just two dragons having dinner together. Okay"?

"You can call it that. But you have to promise that if the night goes anywhere... fun, you'll go along with it".

"I promise that won't happen".

"Great! How about this coming weekend"?

"Wait, I didn't agre"...

"Awesome! See you then"! Valstrath ran off, stopping as Spyro yelled.

"What about my questions"?

"That comes after our date"! They disappeared around the corner, giggling all the way.

"It isn't a date".

* * *

Finally, he managed to make his way to the training grounds, head throbbing and stomach nauseous.

"You're late". Said Eiyel in a patronizing tone.

"I know. I got caught up by Kidras, then Valstrath. Not an easy conversation to get out of".

"You should have managed a way out".

"I'll be on time next time. I promise". Eiyel looked him over before nodding, indicating for the drake to start his warm up.

As the dragon did his static stretches, he managed to pull the old god into a conversation. "So how was your night? Sure seemed like you had fun".

The corpse shrugged. "It was one of the better nights I've had. But I don't really like getting drunk. I get too talkative".

"You sure do like your secrets, don't you"?

"What do you mean by that"?

"Oh, nothing. Just making conversation". He finished his stretches, and moved onto light workouts such as push ups and jogging. "Have you ever heard of a fragment"?

"Yeah, it's something that broke off of something. Don't you know basic language"?

"Just testing your vocabulary is all".

"Whatever. Today you're training with Yheia. She'll test your reflexes to see if they've improved".

Spyro stopped what he was doing and stared the god down. "You're kidding me"!

"No. You train with"...

"I heard what you said! I just can't believe that you're putting off teaching me anything again! What about the void? What about the spectral punch? What about everything you promised when you offered me the deal"?

"I'll teach you when you're ready".

"I AM READY! I've been ready for so long. Why won't you teach me? Are you scared I'll overpower you? Are you that afraid of competition"?

"It isn't like that".

"Then what is it like? Why won't you tell me"?

"Because I can't! I can't tell you because I don't know. I just have this feeling, this feeling that something bad's gonna happen when you learn it. I don't know what".

"I do. You'll be out of a job".

Yheia walked through the gate, clipboard in hand and rifle at the ready. "Alright, Spyro, looks like it's just you and"... She froze when she saw the two going at it. "me".

"That's not it at all"!

"Ohh. So it's just coincidence that you have this 'feeling'? Real mature".

"I'm not doing it on purpose! I just don't want"... He stopped talking, looked to the ground and clenched his fists until his veins nearly burst.

"Don't want what? For me to get strong? For me to actually learn something"?

"For you to end up like her"! His words caught both present off guard, and silence filled the arena. "Are you happy now? Does that answer your question"? Spyro didn't respond, only looking to his side and avoiding eye contact. Eiyel huffed and left through a voidgate.

It took a few minutes for anyone to speak up, but Yheia eventually broke the silence. "That was... unexpected. I don't think I've ever seen him so riled up before".

"Did I go too far? Do you think I pushed him"? The drake didn't look up from the ground, only flopping to his haunches.

"It's hard to tell when you're pushing his boundaries. He isn't the most open individual". She looked to where Eiyel was standing and sighed. "I've pissed him off before. And I mean actually pissed. Like, it took every god in the convex to stop him. We almost had to call for backup".

"Do you mean the fragments"?

She nodded slowly. "I take it that Eiyel wasn't the one who told you about them"?

"Kidras".

"Ahh, makes sense. She believes all information belongs to all. Even her personal stuff".

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me"?

"He said not to. I know it may seem like he's holding you back, but believe me, he only wants what's best for you. I mean, you're taking his job! Why would he settle for less than perfection"?

"I really wish I could believe that". The purple dragon finally tilted his head up, seeing Yheia had a new look about her. "You let your hair down"!

She combed her hand through the black strands. "Yeah, I figured it was time for a change. I don't know how I feel about it though, I've always hated my hair. It's so dry all the time, and no matter what I do, it doesn't want to change".

"You could ask Kidras to 'put some life in it".

Yheia rolled her eyes. "That was terrible. Please don't consider an afterlife in comedy".

"I think it was funny".

"You would"! Together they laughed, lifting themselves out of the sad vibe left from before. "I do wish the other gods laughed like this. Everyone's so serious all the time. Maybe because they're old? I don't know".

"What about you? Why do you laugh so much"?

She laid back, looking to the clouds and reliving her past in her mind. "I was born in paradise, so I kind of had to learn to appreciate what I had when I left with Eiyel".

* * *

When I was a child, I never really knew my parents. I knew who they were, but it wasn't a relationship. They saw me as a potential threat, and it just so happened that I was set to be a goddess.

Honestly, I was okay with that. Who doesn't want to be a god, right? But nothing could prepare me for Eiyel's arrival. He doesn't have the most comforting face around, and when he showed up, the last thing I wanted was to do was go with him. But then she came out. The one called Vesh.

A group of five, white robed bipedals, walked under a canopy situated in a dense garden. The bipedal in the centre of the other four, was much smaller, younger. They all had their heads bowed and hands together in prayer as they walked.

At the other end sat the God of Death. He twirled a stick between his fingers. His feet were propped up on the small table next to his chair. The garden behind him was truly breathtaking, with its grouping of flowers of all colours. His head was laying back, bored to tears.

The group of five stopped at the edge of the canopy, falling to a knee. The god was quick to remove his feet and drop the stick as he stood. "My lord", spoke the bipedal closest to him, "we have brought forth the paradise born, Yheia, as you requested". He eyed the smaller of the five, who hid behind the one in front.

"Very good. Now leave us". The four bowed incessantly as they backed away. The god then sat back down, plucking an apple from one of the branches above him. He pulled down his bandages and took a bite, only to spit it out a moment later. "That's way too sweet. You want it"? The young robed one shook their head, not moving from their position.

"Not very talkative, are you"? No response. "Well don't just stand there, come sit down. We, well I, have a lot to talk about". The young Yheia walked to the seat on the other side of the table slowly, unsure of Eiyel's intentions. "Do you know why I summoned you"? She shook her head. "You of course know where we are"? She nodded. "This is where you were born. Well, a part of it anyway. And because this is your birthplace, you have quite the destiny ahead of you".

"You aren't going to eat me, are you"? Her voice was shaky, scared.

"Of course not. What would ever give you that idea"?

"Your... your teeth".

Eiyel raised a hand to his mouth, feeling the crooked, ground down points of his rotted smile. "Of course. I haven't always had the prettiest face, but that's no reason to make fun of it".

"I wasn't making fun of you! I swear"! She sounded panicked.

"Relax, I'm only joking. I know you meant nothing by it". He took another bite of the apple, this time it tasted bitter. "Wow, that's good".

"It changes to suit your preferences".

The god looked around at the garden, then to the girl. "When you look around, what do you see"?

She began twiddling her thumbs. "I see a... a garden. The most beautiful garden in all the world. Why do you ask"?

Eiyel looked around to his own garden, a garden of death where bodies littered the ground and the chair he sat upon was made of bones. "Just curious. It really is unique to everyone, isn't it"? With a proper clearing of the throat, Eiyel leaned in and smiled. "You said they never told you why I was here. Would there be a reason behind that"? Yheia shrugged. "Do you think I'm scary"? With hesitation, the girl nodded. "Is it because of how I look"?

"I mean no disrespect".

"I know that. I just want an honest answer".

"Y-yes sir".

Eiyel leaned back again, taking another bite of the apple. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm. If anything, I want to help you".

Yheia looked up from her feet, a curious face hidden behind the veil. "Help"?

"Yes. You see, you're very special. You aren't like the others here. This place is your home, and it always will be. Those who came here after dying, they can be sent back. But you can't. And because of that, you possess a great gift, one that we would love to see grow. So I'm here to take you with me, and train you".

"Why would you do that"?

He chuckled. "So you can become a Goddess".

Yheia was quick to perk up. "Really"?

"Absolutely. I think you'd be an amazing goddess. But you have to want it".

"I do! I do"!

"That's perfect. We can get going. But first, I'm gonna have to see your face. A goddess must be proud of herself".

"Lady Dosras says that we aren't permitted to remove our coverings. We don't dare defy her, even for a god".

"I'm sure Dosras wouldn't mind it just this once. I've known her a long time. In fact, I'll remove mine first, so you can see it's no big deal". The god did as he promised, unwrapping his bandages and showing his sickly, bony body. "Now it's your turn".

It was slow going, but Yheia finally removed her veil, revealing a young face, with deformities taking over her right side. One of which was an improperly formed eye, forced shut by bone jutting outward. She looked away in embarrassment.

"Yikes". He said jokingly. Yheia didn't seem to know it was a joke, and turned away with tears in her eyes.

"You're just like everyone else"! She ran away sobbing.

Eiyel stood to go after her, but was stopped by a scaly hand. "You're terrible with children".

"I have to go apologize"!

"Do you think she's going to let you anywhere near her right now? You said 'Yikes' when you saw her face. Even if it was a joke, it still wasn't right".

Vesh pushed him into his chair and ran after her. "Tell her I'm sorry"! The god sighed. "Dosras is going to kill me".

The young Yheia ran past the other robed bipedals, who sounded angry as she did so. Vesh had to crash through them in order to keep up with the goddess to-be. The dragoness charged through the garden after the young Yheia.

It took some searching, but Vesh managed to find the goddess-to-be sitting alone at the end of a dock, her reflection staring back at her, constantly mocking her. The dragoness stepped onto the dock. "NO"! Shouted the young girl. The water before her rippling into waves that crashed against the shore. "Leave me alone"! Her sobbing was muffled, but still audible.

"It's okay, I just want to talk. Can I sit next to you"? She got no response, and decided to creep forward.

Yheia had a stick, and was drawing in the calming water. Her drawings faded quickly, bringing back her haunting reflection. Vesh laid down next to the girl, sighing and looking over her own slice of paradise. "I've always wanted to come here. It's really nice". Yheia was still silent, drawing in the water like before. "Eiyel didn't mean what he said. He's just an idiot sometimes".

"He's mean. I don't like him".

"Yeah. He gets that a lot".

The girl looked up from the water, over the lily pads and ending on grassy bank. "Do you like him"?

"Like who? Eiyel"? Yheia nodded. "Oh. Well, it's kind of hard to explain".

"Why"?

Vesh gritted her teeth. "Because it just is. We've always just… connected. He doesn't make the smartest decisions, and he tends to say the wrong things. But his heart's in the right place. And I know that, if you trust him... he'll set you free".

"He wants to train me. That doesn't sound very free".

"True. Buuut, think about how much freedom you'll have _after_ your training. All the time you can devote to things that you can't do here. The people you could meet, food you could try, memories you could make".

Yheia thought for a second, "Could I... Could I wear a dress? A real dress"?

Vesh smiled. "You could wear whatever you want. But Eiyel did have something made just for you. A present".

"A present"? She was excited, even though she tried to hide it.

"That's right. And trust me when I say, it's pretty awesome. Do you want to see it"? Yheia nodded. "We'll have to go back to Eiyel. Are you okay with that"?

"I guess. But only if he says he's sorry".

Vesh sprang to her feet. "Great! Let's go"! She helped Yheia to her own feet and trotted with her down the dock. "So you were born here"? The girl nodded. "I can't imagine what being in this place must be like".

"Dosras is mean".

Vesh chuckled at the bluntness of the childs words. "Eiyel told me about her. Definitely not someone I want to piss off".

"You said a bad word. Her friend doesn't like bad words".

"Eiyel's the same way. If you swear, he get all tense and clammy. It's cute".

"He isn't cute".

Vesh laughed. "No he is not".

The two found their way back to the canopy, where Eiyel sat next to a stranger. Female, the same species as Eiyel, aside from the corpse part. In fact she was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. A long, red dress accentuated her curves and contrasted her long, pitch black hair. Her eyes were coloured like amber, somehow managing to glow.

"Ahh, here you are". Said Eiyel, standing with a neatly folded piece of cloth in his hands. "Dosras and I were just talking".

The woman stood slowly, a devious, but subtle smile curling up her lips. "It's nice to see you again". Her voice was soft, seductive. It sounded like she could get whatever she wanted with just a whisper. "I should go. They say three's a crowd, and right now we're four". Yheia bowed her head as Dosras walked past. The well-dressed woman whispered something as she did so, something that made Yheia grow sad.

"Thank you, Dosras". The woman stepped out of sight, leaving them alone. "First, I would like to say that I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong. And I would like to make right by giving you a gift". Eiyel presented the folded piece of cloth, to which Yheia grabbed hesitantly.

She began to unwrap it, revealing an eyepiece of bronze and crystal. "That's for you. Whether you choose to come with me or not, I'll let you keep it". He knelt down. "Do you want me to put it on"? She held it up for him to take. "Alright, turn around". She did as instructed and he began to line it up. Eiyel snapped it together at the back of her head, a perfect fit. "Now, this might sting a little. Ready"? She nodded and Eiyel tightened a knob on the connector piece.

She yelped as the eyepiece drilled into her eye socket. The pain was short lived however, and soon she was treated to the sight of the world through her right eye. Her jaw hung open as she ogled at the garden, now able to perceive its true beauty. Her awe turned to happiness as she turned around and embraced the god.

Eiyel was caught off guard, but managed to hug her back before she let go. "So, do you want to come with me? With us"? Vesh stepped beside him, smiling as she did. Yheia nodded, enjoying her new found sight. "Well then, let's not hang on ceremony". He opened a voidgate just in front of the table, and ushered the goddess through. "Are you ready"? She nodded again, looking out over the garden one last time.

Dosras stood at the end of the canopy, visibly annoyed. "She won't be able to hurt me, will she"?

Eiyel shook his head. "I can't promise to protect you. But I can guarantee you'll be able to protect yourself. And that you'll always have friends to help". The gate closed,bringing them to the convex, and ushering Yheia into training.

* * *

Spyro listened intently. "I didn't know Eiyel gave you your sight".

"Sure did. After that, I was more than happy to leave with him. The uncertainty of children, right"?

"So you've known him all your life"?

"Since that moment, yeah. I don't really know how long it's been in years. Before you, before Malefor. I just know it as the day I was set free".

"So, who's Dosras"?

Yheia shook her head. "An evil woman. I wouldn't wish her wrath on my worst enemy. Always stating how perfection is the only way to live, and those who fall short must be left behind. I hated her. But it's been so long, I guess I gave up on it". With a heavy sigh, Yheia stood up, dusted herself off, and offered a hand to the purple dragon. "I think that's enough training for one day".

Spyro took her hand and was pulled to his feet with ease. "Easiest day of training ever".

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you".

"At least I won't be hungover. Hopefully".

Yheia pet his scaly head. "I'm gonna go check on Eiyel. I'd recommend finding a way out of here. Maybe go see the chronicler? Away from Eiyel".

"How am I supposed to get to the library? I can't use the void".

"You don't have a key"? Spyro tilted his head, unsure of the key she mentioned. Yheia reached to her belt, and removed a weathered iron key from a pocket. "Eiyel gave Qyysus and I a key in order to travel even if he wasn't around".

"Why didn't I get one"?

"They aren't the easiest things to make. Maybe you can ask the chronicler. Just, let Eiyel cool off before you bring it up with him. And stay away from Vesh. She seems to have left a bad taste in his mouth". Yheia lifted the key and made the motion of putting it into a lock, then turned it. A voidgate opened before her. "Think about where you want to go, and you have a portal. Enjoy". She tossed the item to the purple dragon, who caught it with a single hand and examined it.

When he looked up, the goddess was gone. "Maybe Ignitus will have some tomes I can use". He made the same motion as Yheia, and was greeted to a voidgate.

* * *

 **I'm posting chapters that are longer than what I write in a week. Maybe I should slow down, post shorter ones. I got carried away with this one, had to end it properly.**

 **Still, this is probably my favourite backstory. Really like Yheia's character. And the contrast between what Eiyel was once like, versus what he is like now.**

 **I'm more excited to post the later chapters, since that's when the main plot actually starts, this is more just an intro to some of the characters. Then the main plot introduces more new characters. It's a ride, and I have so many little sub plots to go through, and so many other things that I'm doing.**


	5. The Half Holy King

**Ascension Chapter 5**

* * *

The library was just as he had always remembered it, with books lining every wall from floor to ceiling.

It took Spyro little time to meander over to the shelves in question. He pondered over what book to pick.

One of the books stood out to him by title alone. "The True Nature of Gods. Hmm". The pages peeled open, not having been open for some time.

Before he had a chance to review the words, a voice called out. "Hello"? It asked, sounding all too familiar. "Who's there"? Spyro closed the book and rushed it to the shelf. He then sprang away with a smile as wide as he could manage.

Rounding a corner, the purple dragon saw the large, black and white dragon stepping out of a room, gesturing to something on the other side. When his eyes landed on the drake, they showed care. "Spyro! What a surprise". The purple dragon took the chance to embrace his mentor, who so graciously returned the gesture. "What brings you here"?

They broke apart as he questioned the God, who tried to be as vague as possible. "Just, had some time. Thought I'd come by".

"And the others are okay with your absence"?

Spyro smiled nervously, "Yheia is".

"We talked about this last time".

"I know". He spoke as he circled the room, Ignitus' head tracking him all the while. "But it gets so dull in the Convex".

Ignitus sighed, Spyro's story not clicking with him. "That's not the reason you came". The purple god went on as though he didn't hear his old mentor.

Ignitus stepped gently on Spyro's tail, stopping his circle. "Spyro, you can't keep trying to escape your problems by coming here. You're so much more than before. People don't just look up to you, they pray to you. Look for your guidance. You can't run away like this. Don't you understand that"?

"It's not that I don't understand, I just want some time to get my head straight". He continued his pacing. "I have so many questions about everything, and it seems the only ones who're willing to tell me, are either too busy, or are too perverted".

"What sort of questions do you have"?

"I recently learned about these things called fragments. Then there's Eiyel"...

"I can't share the information of gods".

"And Vesh".

Ignitus lost his usual happy look. "Where did you hear that name"?

"Eiyel told me"...

"Don't lie to me. Where did you hear about Vesh"?

Spyro was taken aback by Ignitus' sudden, and angry tone. "In Dedania. I asked why Eiyel was so well respected. And Vesh just so happened to be mentioned".

"What do you know about her"?

"I know her and Eiyel were friends, possibly more. That's pretty much it". He watched as the chronicler turned away, hiding something. "You know her, don't you"?

"I don't know her. I _knew_ her. She's gone now".

Spyro rolled his eyes. "I gathered that much".

A noise sparked from behind the dragons, a voidgate. Yheia stepped out and greeted the chronicler with a bow. "Chronicler, good to see you".

"Likewise. What brings you here"?

"Kidras is holding a meeting, something about keeping the peace. I was told to come get Spyro".

"Keeping the peace how"?

The goddess shrugged. "You'll have to let Kidras answer that. Let's go". She stepped back through the void.

"Before I go, do you have a book on Vesh I could read"?

Ignitus shook his head. "I have no such thing. And if I do, it's been lost for ages. Now go, don't keep Kidras waiting". Spyro ran off even though he wanted to pressure for more answers.

The tapping of boots echoed through the halls of the library. A figure cloaked in a steel-grey robe, and a featureless mask hiding their face stood beside the chronicler. "And I thought I lied to him too much". In his hand he held a book, wrapped in near-black and red leather. "Isn't this what he was looking for"?

Ignitus swiped the tome from his grasp. "Leave it be, Koma. If he wants to walk this path, he must do it alone". The book was set ablaze in the old dragons claws, the ashes floating away on a timely breeze.

"He has a knack for searching after forbidden knowledge, doesn't he"?

Ignitus breathed deeply. "This knowledge isn't forbidden. It's just... wrong. So very wrong".

* * *

Spyro emerged from the void, before the great hall. He could hear the sweet, reassuring voice of Kidras just beyond the doors. It was an auditorium, with red carpet and cherry oak lining the walls. It had multiple balcony's overlooking a centre podium.

"...And as we come to the end of the era, we must ask ourselves; What has this time taught us? What have we done that can truly ensure a healthy life for the realms"?

Spyro walked down some steps, and peered over a balcony to watch Kidras as she spoke to the crowd. Yheia waved him over as he listened. "What's she talking about"?

"She wants to make sure the king of Warfang rules without any problems. A captured dragoness recently told us that there was a plan to assassinate him".

Spyro turned his attention to Kidras again. "Taking all these facts into consideration... the high council has decided to form a group. Protectors, those who will keep the king safe from all threats. These are Verndari, and they are the guardians of the realm".

"Who do you think are gonna be the suckers that get chosen for this team of hers"? Spyro whispered just loud enough for Yheia to hear.

"Probably some of the lesser gods. Maybe luck? Probably wisdom. That'd be my guess".

"And now, I give the stage to Eiyel, an old god, and trusted friend. I asked his advice on the matter, and it will be him who shares the names of our Verndari". The crowd cheered as the once-god stepped up to the podium.

"Oh no". Spyro and Yheia spoke in unison, knowing well what was about to happen.

"Thank you all. It truly is an honour to be here, congratulating those with the honour of serving directly under lady Kidras". The crowd cheered more as he cleared his throat. "Each and everyone of the candidates will be given access to mortal forged weapons, ensuring that no foe will be able to stand up to them.

"He's gonna choose us, I just know it"! Panicked Spyro, wanting nothing to do with the verndari. "I have to get out of here"! He crept away, passing in front of many of the residents.

The crowd cheered loudly at the names given. Spyro was too busy trying to escape, he didn't hear any of the names called. He was nearly at the end of the row when a dragon larger than he took offence with his crossing.

"You dare step before me!? God of Wealth! Feeble minded peasant, learn your place"! The dragon shoved him off the balcony, and before the podium where Eiyel spoke the last name.

"And finally, the leader of the verndari. One I have grown to trust and respect, none other than the current god of death. My replacement, my friend"...

"Spyro"! Called out Yheia as she watched him slam into the ground. She ran to his side and rolled him onto his back. "Are you okay"?

Eiyel chuckled. "Always making an entrance, I see".

Spyo looked at the goddess, whose features were obstructed by the overhead lights. "I'm the leader, aren't I"?

Yheia nodded. "Afraid so".

Spyro looked at the podium, where five gathered around. The light on him made it difficult to discern any actual features, but he could tell they weren't the friendliest looking bunch.

* * *

The next day was one of introductions. Those that had been chosen all gathered in a room with a large, rectangular table. Of which, Spyro sat at the head.

To his left was a red dragon, whose face was covered in sever burns, tinting his face a light pink. He wore a leather belt around his waist, tied to it were various small bottles and bags. Next to him, sat a pretty, deep blue dragoness. There was no emotion in her visage. The polar opposite to the one at the other end of the table.

A gryphon sat across of Spyro. And it seemed no matter what anybody said, did or tried, she was always smiling. It was a warm smile, not creepy or forced. Which made it all the more terrifying.

To Spyro's right was Yheia and Qyysus. The former he was overjoyed to see. The latter however, was a sore to his eyes.

The six sat in awkward silence, waiting for... something. "Well this is a lousy lot. We have a burn victim, a mute freak, a happy bird and three gods. What does Eiyel think he's doing? Surely I could handle anything he has planned alone".

"Shut up, Qyysus. We were chosen for good reason, and if you want to complain, complain to Eiyel". Yheia didn't beat around the bush, and her bluntness resonated with the god of war.

"I didn't ascend to be stuck on guard duty. Especially not to sit and wait".

"You know something, don't you"? Spyro interjected.

"Of course you would think that. Such a simple mind, always jumping to conclusions".

"Hey, I didn't ask for this either". As the argument heated, a new figure entered the room, biped, their face concealed by a smiling mask. "Hello"? Spyro began ignoring Qyysus, stepped from his seat and trotted over to the stranger.

"Are you here for the meeting too? I was told there would only be six of us. I guess we got that"... The stranger swung at Spyro, sending him into a wall.

The others jumped to attention, the first to attack being Qyysus. He swung his heavy blade like a guillotine. The stranger redirected the sword into the ground, and pressed into the gods shoulder. Qyysus grunted as he fell to the ground.

The large, scarred dragon ran fourth, body engulfed in fire. He swiped left and right, with little more than air as a trophy. The masked individual slid under the brute as he shot a fireball.

They jabbed their fingers into various areas before they emerged from the other end of the drake. He promptly toppled over, stiff as a board.

Yheia fired multiple rounds from her segmented rifle. It seemed to shock the masked one, who gasped audibly when they saw the weapon. Seeing this as a threat no doubt, they cast various magic barriers, each hexagonal in shape, and each seeking out a rifle round.

The stranger reached out and grabbed the rifle barrel before it could fire another shot. She spun, barrel still in hand, and elbowed Yheia in the face. While she was stunned, the masked one pressed two fingers into the back of the goddess' knee, then under her arm. Like the others, she too collapsed. Next came the gryphoness and dagonesss.

The avian struck from above, while the lizard slithered across the ground like a snake. They lunged from opposite directions, so sure of themselves.

The masked intruder kicked off the ground, spinning parallel to the earth. They extended both arms, poking the duo in the neck. All that was heard was a grunt, and a flop.

Spyro emerged from his imprint in the wall, room spinning, and barely registered the masked one running at him, two fingers nearly pressed under his front leg when all stopped. His head roared with pain at the energy leeching power of dragon time. "I need to practice this more". He stepped to the side, and allowed the stranger to careen into the wall.

They exited the face shaped dent, and sneered angrily at the purple dragon. Again they lunged, and Spyro dodged every attack, making excellent use of his advantages. "Who are you"?! He demanded between attacks. The stranger remained silent, not even acknowledging his question.

"Fine then". He growled as time stopped one last time. "Guess I'll have to counter". He shot an earth missile at the strangers feet. To his surprise they managed to move before being hit.

He tried again, this time aiming for their chest. Instead of dodging, they redirected the attack at the wall. "How are you"... He felt two bony, sharp fingers press into the underside of his hip. Instantly his hind leg failed him, collapsing under his weight and incapacitating him.

The stranger now stood in a room of gods, and superior mortals as the last one standing. A laugh was heard escape their lips before they reached up to the mask. "I must say, I am disappointed. But such an outcome is expected when you fight someone like me".

"Dosras". Whispered Yheia, looking up at the red dressed woman.

She knelt before the goddess, pulling at her chin and looking her over. "You surprised me with that gun. Never thought they'd risk such a powerful relic. Guess Eiyel's just full of surprises". She tossed Yheia's gaze to the side, now moving to the centre of the room. "I take it you have no idea why you have been chosen, am I right"? The group groaned yes. "Well, I'll not tally; Get on you feet and go to the audience chamber. You'll know your summoner when you see them". She left with a huff, sneering at Yheia one last time.

* * *

The audience chamber was nothing like Spyro remembered it. All signs of the guardians were wiped, replaced with portraits of the likeness of the gods.

In the centre sat a stone throne, inhabited by a lone thrask.

Spyro gasped, stopping in his tracks and taking Yheia with him. "Do you know who that is!? That's the Half-Holy King! We're meeting the Half-Holy King"! He jumped in excitement and rushed to be first in line.

"Ah, I take it you're my Verndari"? His voice echoed like a thousand church bells. He somehow managed to make a question sound like an order.

"Yes sir"! Spyro stood tall head high and back as straight as he could manage, staying that way no matter how much his muscles begged to relax.

"Punctual. I like that". The King stood, looking over his protectors with piercing emerald eyes. "I take it you have yet to be briefed about why you're here"? Everyone shook their heads no. "Well then, who better to explain it"?

The Half-Holy King paced around his guests. "I am in need of assistance. As you know, the war in the north is rather troublesome, and my army is spread thin. I barely have enough guards to patrol the city, which has led to a rising crime rate that is unacceptable".

"You want us to act as enforcers of the law"! The purple dragon shouted as though it was a drill.

"I wouldn't waste your talents on a lowly task as guard duty. Kidras has assured me that you are the best. Yes, some outlaws", his yes shifted to the blue dragoness, still no emotion on her face, "others are the children of great heroes", he now looked to the burnt dragon, "and some are even gods. You know who you are, and I am honoured to stand in front of you now".

"The honour is all ours, your Majesty"!

The king finished his circle, ending at the purple dragon. "Ah yes. Spyro, is it? Hero of old, resurrected by the mercy of death and ascended to godhood. Your story is told throughout the realms, I make sure of it".

"Thank you, your Grace". He bowed his head.

"Strange to see you allied with an old enemy". He twisted Qyysus' head. "Malefor, another purple dragon raised to god status. A sort of, tactical brutality was your specialty, yes? How fitting you ended up as the god of war. Let's hope war isn't the cause of your destruction like your predecessor".

"I don't plan on it".

The king smiled. "Of course". He walked back to his throne and waved them off. "That will be all. I'll call if I have need of your assistance".

"You never told us what we're gonna be doing". The fire dragon spoke angrily.

"I will, in due time. Now leave me. I have business to attend to". Spyro hurried them out the door, not wanting to waste the King's time. He bowed before the doors closed on him.

"What was that"? Asked Qyysus.

"What was what"?

"THAT. The way you shifted. Going from suspicious to obedient like a dog".

"I guess I was just excited".

"What makes him so special? That you would keel over and beg for his scraps".

"I wasn't begging". Scowled the drake.

"Of course, your grace. You don't even treat Kidras with that level of respect".

Spyro looking between the stares of his comrades. "Do you not know about the Half-Holy King"?

"I know he's the king of Warfang. He got there by winning some war".

"And the sole reason for the disbanding of the Guardians". The scarred dragon sounded like he had a vendetta.

"The guardians disbanded over two thousand years ago. It could have been for any number of reasons. It would have happened a lot sooner, if not for a certain purple pest".

"Shut up, Qyysus". The two narrowed their eyes at eachother.

"I know what I know. My parents were always into politics. Especially when it concerned the guardians. They knew their history better than anyone". His gaze shifted to the door behind them. "As for the king himself, I know only rumours".

"Strange thing that. Thou'st must surely have been living under a rock to avoid the tales of his heroics". The blue dragoness spoke as though of noble descent.

"Well I'll be damned. You finally speak".

"I've naught to say usually. But thou art truly ignorant, to have not heard his tale".

"Last thing I need, is a lecture from some criminal". He got right into her face, his stature and size still not managing to make her so much as flinch. "I'm not ignorant. I've been busy".

"All your life"?

"Yes, actually. Some of us work hard to provide. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that, thief".

She began pressing back at him, forcing him to step back. "As I've said; ignorant! But now childish. Selfish. Guilty".

He was ready to speak again, but Qyssus separated them with each of his hands. "I've had enough of this. If you have a problem with eachother, either settle it with blood, or let it go". He released the two dragons, wiping his hands of their filth. "Let's go get some rest. I know I could use some".

The others silently agreed, and strode off to their rooms.

Spyro found himself walking with the gryphoness. She remained quiet, aside from a mumbling that the drake had not noticed until now. Even still, her smile never faltered.

"Pretty interesting day, huh"? She did not respond. "Well, I never caught your name. I'm Spyro". He stopped to shake her hand, whereas she continued on. "Not very talkative are you"? Her mumbling was beginning to aggravate him. "By the Gods. Can you just answer me once? Holy shit".

Her eyes darted to his, her smile wiped away in an instant. "Do not use the gods to express your disdain".

A little surprised, and somewhat interested, Spyro laughed the tension away as best he could. "Sorry. I didn't actually expect that to work. I thought you might be mute, but hearing you mumble whatever it is you were kind of threw that theory out the window". She did not share his laugh. "Sooo, what were you mumbling about"?

"I was praying". Her smile returned.

"Oh. Praying for what"?

"Guidance. Answers. Anything really".

"I've prayed a few times. Never really noticed much happen after. I used to think maybe the gods hated me, but now I am one".

"Do they"?

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Do they what"?

"Do they hate you? Surely you would know by now".

They stopped before a door as Spyro thought of an answer. "No. I'm sure they don't".

"Then, do you hate yourself"? She smiled, entering the room and resuming her prayers.

* * *

The purple dragon pondered over her question as he walked to his own room. The old fire guardian chambers, and where he stayed the last time he visited Warfang. It was virtually unchanged, aside from the reds and oranges, everything was still there.

He inspected the desk, opening the secret compartment after a little fiddling. Inside was a note, addressed to Nivalis. " _That's weird_ ". He thought, tearing the wax seal open with a claw.

The note read:

 **Dear Spyro, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Please don't forgive me.**

 **Signed, Eiyel.**

His eyes fell down to the corner of the page, where it was dated in the 15th Era.

"Took you this long to find that stupid note, huh"?

Spyro didn't bother turning around, he recognized the voice. "Long time no see. Could've told me this was here".

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I was busy. Trying to get out of the void takes priority".

"You've always had quite the sense of humour. Usually to do with getting me hurt".

The masked figure shrugged, plucking the note from the drakes claws. "What would you have done differently. If you found this note beforehand"?

"I sure as hell wouldn't have trusted him. If I would have known you were going to go crazy, I would have left you in the desert. But we always regret things, don't we"?

"You especially".

"Okay, first of all"...

A raised hand stopped the dragon from continuing. "I'm not here to argue".

"That's a first".

"I'm here to warn you. About what's to come".

"Please". he scoffed. "There's always some, looming threat. Can't I just enjoy my afterlife in peace"?

"You've enjoyed your afterlife for five thousand years. It's time that you got back into the swing of things".

"The swing of things? Seriously? Do you know how much I've trained to succeed Eiyel? The amount of his bullshit I've had to endure? I'm more than prepared for anything the world can throw at me. Especially when it concerns you. So humour me; what am I up against this time? What overwhelming obstacle am I gonna have to get past in order to bring peace to this world"?

A voidgate opened behind the biped. He snickered as he stepped back. "Yourself". The gate closed, leaving Spyro no time to argue.

"Really useful, just as always. Thanks for nothing, Koma". With a huff, Spyro retreated to his bed. No longer a covered by a cloth blanket, but one more akin to silk. It slid against his scales with an irritating swish.

* * *

 **And finally, we reach the start of the main plot. However, this is only the start. There's a whole 'nother side to this story. I actually feel like this could be very chapter heavy, and that makes me feel happy. I should write more, but with other projects, and work, I find chapters this long take quite the chunk out of my wall of text.**

 **I'd like to hear what other people think.**


	6. A Change in Appearance

**Ascension Chapter 6**

* * *

Qyysus nearly ripped the door from it's hinges, slamming it against the stone wall and leaving an impact mark where the handle collided. "WAKE UP"! He bellowed. "You're on patrol duty, kings orders".

As his heart settled, Spyro was more willing to accompany his comrade to the throne room. In said throne room the other four sat at a table, faces buried in food and drink.

"Wine for breakfast"? Questioned the Purple drake to Yheia, who handed him a plate of rice, eggs and steamed vegetables.

"When in Warfang, do as the king does. If you can afford it". She set a glass of wine in front of him, and toasted as the king entered the room.

"Good morning, my verndari. I hope your accommodations were to your liking". Collectively, everyone signalled yes. "Wonderful. I'm sure you're eager to begin your duties, and I shall not hold you long. There is but the distribution of your roles to go over, then you may carry on with them". He passed a piece of paper to everyone at the table, on them were maps of Warfang with a long red line running through the streets.

"Excuse me"? Said the blue dragoness, raising her hand. "Thou truly believe that our skills are best put to use patrolling the city"?

He approached her, placed his hands on the table, and leaned in close. "I expect you to learn the city as though you grew up in it. Some of you know the city better, which is why those that don't are patrolling the back streets. Find the cracks, the sores of the city and put an end to them. You will be able to trace a map of the streets without fail, or you will be sent away. Back from whence you came. Understand"? She nodded, never taking her eyes off of him. "Good. Now then". He lifted himself from the table and left the room. "Go to your posts. My mood has officially been soiled".

Once their food was finished, the verndari found their way to their designated start points. Before exiting to the streets, each of the three gods were given a piece of jewellery. When they put it on, their appearance changed.

Spyro went from the purple dragon of legend, to a very plain ice dragon. With a white hide, and teal underbelly. His horns curved down to the sides of his head sharply.

Qyysus, now a thrask, demanded that he be left alone, something about it being boring enough as it is. Yheia, now a white furred cheetah, managed to convince him that she was good company, and so the two left together.

"So", began Spyro, "I guess that just leaves us... three". The gryphoness had disappeared, off to patrol by herself. "Where did she go"? The other two shrugged, clearly not having paid attention. "Well, I'm sure she can handle herself". He faced the bustling streets of the market district. "Let's go"! The purple drake bounded forward, followed by two, much less enthusiastic dragons.

"Ever been to Warfang"? Questioned the god, making sure to keep an eye on his new friends.

The dragoness kept pace with Spyro rather well. "Not previously. I have always wanted to, but never had the chance. I suppose when the gods beckon, one does not simply ignore their call". She studied the god before her, smiling as a thought crossed her mind. "I can see why they would have chosen three gods, but I question their motivation behind the three mortals".

"If I've learned anything about Eiyel, there's always a reason behind his choices. Usually a pretty good one. But I don't think the end usually justifies the means".

"I'm sure you know to what end he'll go, right"? Asked the fire dragon.

"I do. And the last thing I want is to revisit those memories". Nearly cutting off his words was a biped, cloaked by a hood and cloth mask, who ran into him head on. Sending both tumbling.

"Watch where you're going! Jesus Christ". The rude individual was being followed by a dragon who also cloaked themself with a mask and hood. The two took off as fast as they had appeared.

Spyro's companions helped him to his feet, brushing the dust off his scales. "What was that guys problem"? Asked the fire drake. "What did he call you"?

"I don't know. Probably just some stupid insult that he made up".

"Best to not dwell on such idiocy". The three laughed it off, seeing the whole situation as nothing more than a joke.

"Yeah, guess you're right"... He stopped speaking, looking his comrades over.

"Is something the matter"? Asked the dragoness. Tilting her head.

"I don't think I ever got your names".

The fire dragon spoke first. "We know who you are. Hard not to. I'm Nile". The drake held out a hand, which Spyro shook gladly.

"And I'm Nivalis. A pleasure". Both males froze, mouths ajar in surprise.

"You're... Nivalis"? She nodded. "Like, built the ice wall, Nivalis"?

"Indeed". The males turned to eachother slowly, unsure how to respond. "Is something the matter"?

"N-no. It's just... I didn't expect, you know. That".

"STOP! THIEF"! Came a shout from behind the trio.

They spun on their heels to see the masked duo that bumped into them take flight into an alley next to the vendors stall. Spyro was at full sprint, diving into the air and using his wings to turn on a dime.

He saw the dragons tail round a corner. A corner he shot around with ease, and raced down the alley, closing the gap as fast as the two had opened it.

"Split up"! Said the dragon, her companion taking a left as she took a right. Thinking quickly, Spyro charged after the dragoness. Who also happened to be the one with the stolen item.

After another ninety degree turn, Spyro caught the dragoness as she was about to take flight. He quickly neutralized her with a beam of ice, freezing her wings joint, and forcing her to the ground.

"Shit"! She exclaimed, turning around to face her attacker.

"Stop right there, thief". He bared his teeth and snarled at his opponent, who didn't react to any of it.

"I thought the guards in this city stopped caring long ago". She sounded arrogant, as if Spyro was no threat at all.

"I'm no guard. I'm just someone who believes in doing the right thing".

"HA! If you help the king, you're only throwing more dirt on this coffin of a city. At some point Warfang will suffocate. And it will be your fault". She snapped her wing harshly, breaking the ice and lowering herself into a fighting position. "Let's see how far your honourable demeanour gets you, Hero". She spat the word hero, as if it was an insult.

"You can't even understand how screwed you are.". Spyro started with an ice spike. The dragoness leaned to the left, avoiding it completely.

Before the purple dragon could fire off any more elements, his adversary screamed. It wasn't any ordinary scream, no. This one sent chills down his spine and caused his ears to bleed. He clutched his head in pain and toppled over. Seeing her chance, the dragoness ceased her shouting, and rushed the incapacitated hero.

Spyro barely managed to register her figure before a ball of fire shot from her maw, nearly hitting him as he rolled to the side.

She managed to rake a claw along the side of his face, but was interrupted and slipped on the newly formed patch of ice below the two. The ice radiated from somewhere unseen, and began crawling its way up the thief.

"What the hell"?! She questioned, breaking free from the wicked cold, and leaping away. "Neat trick. But that won't be enough". She took a deep breath, ready to scream again.

"None of that"! Shouted Spyro as he headbutted her chin, and followed up with a tail whip.

The dragoness didn't take kindly to that, and retaliated with a nasty snap of her jaw, locking onto the drakes wrist.

He managed to stifle a howl as she rolled him onto his side. She let go and was in the air now, and attempted to drive a tail spike into the drakes head.

He deflected it with his hand, wincing as it sliced through his scales, and blasted her with a point blank ice blast. She was sent back, colliding with some barrels as she landed.

The dragoness rose from her bed of wood and metal, tilting her head from side to side, an audible crack emanating from it. "Not bad. If you weren't so hell bent on licking the kings boot, you might make for a decent ally. But I can see that isn't an option. She prepared to attack again, but stopped as voices darted around the corner.

"He's down here"! The sound of claws scraping the stone grew louder as they approached.

"Damn. Next time, you won't be so lucky". The dragoness leapt back, literally disappearing into the shadows behind her.

Nivalis and Nile arrived soon after, looking left and right, then rushing to the side of their fallen comrade.

"What happened"? Questioned the dizzy drake, staring at the line of blood trickling from his palm.

"You lost. Obviously enough". Nile was blunt, but not uncaring.

Spyro raised an eyebrow, perturbed at the ordeal. "How could I lose? I'm a God".

"You may be a God in the convex. But you're just as mortal as any of us when here. Same goes for Yheia and Qyysus. Last thing we need is Warfang to get destroyed in a single blow". The fire drake helped him to his feet, and looked over his wounds.

As he was being looked over, Spyro's head kept a constant trail on the shadows. The icy touch of Nivalis, scraping her claw through his cuts jarred him from his distractions. "OW! Watch what you're doing". He clutched his palm, and to his relief, the wound was sealed shut. "Nevermind. Thanks".

"Unlike some, I take no pleasure in the suffering of others. I am here to bring an end to this war. And I intend to see it through to the end". The trio left the alley, stopping at the tavern on their way to the templeary.

"Oh boy". Sighed Spyro, staring up at the taverns sign. It was carved into the shape of a gryphon and dragoness, entangled and resting their foreheads together. The dragoness had a striking resemblance to Cynder. "Ciezan never changed the stupid sign". Shaking his head, the drake entered what was once his friends bar. He took a seat with his comrades, and they ordered whatever struck their fancy.

"This place hasn't changed a bit. I don't know if that's a testament to its history, or the laziness of the owners".

"Come now, Spyro. One must'nt dwell on what was. T'would be best to focus on our mission". She took a sip of her wine, cringing at the flavour. "And mine is to find the inept twit that made this glass of clotted piss". Her attempts to wave down a server were interrupted by the males.

"I think I speak for both Spyro and I, when I say that we don't want to make a scene. Some of us aren't resurrected heroes. And I for one actually know people in Warfang".

"Really? Does that mean you live here"?

"Yep. Born and raised".

"Where? In the templeary"?

Nile furrowed his brow. "Templeary? Do you mean the capitol building? No. I have a home in the residential district".

"How'd you get a house there"?

"It's been in my family for a long time. A gift from the Guardians, when they were still a thing". He took a large swig of his drink.

"I never thought the guardians would disband".

"Not like they had a choice. Our 'king' thinks he's too good for a second opinion. He might be in charge, but he's a lousy king".

"Hold you tongue, lizard". The gryphoness strode to their table, head held high and eyes focused on Nile. "Do not tread on the feet that bring you food. Surely they will stop coming".

"Where have you been, little miss smiles"?

Her nickname held true, a smile as wide as ever spread across her lips. "I was helping someone. They were lost, wandering the streets aimlessly. So I showed them the path to the main roads. Not very bright, but they were kind enough to attempt to pay me for my services".

"How much did you make? Can it be split four ways"?

"I did not accept his money". She said proudly. "It was by the will of the gods that I help him. I could never accept payment for my sacred duty".

"How noble of you". The fire drake mumbled before taking another swig.

The radio at the end of the bar whirred to life. "Breaking news. Atva, leader of the kings guard, is returning home after claiming victory in Goldcrest. The king is likely focusing on the capital, due to the rise in murder cases". It faded as the bartender changed the station, now playing a catchy tune.

"Who's Atva"? Questioned the ice dragoness. The bar grew silent, all eyes locked on her.

"How d'you not know that"? An old, toothless dragon limped up to them. "Atva is the right hand of the king! Never lost a fight. A warrior without equal. The one that'll stop those rebels. No matter what it takes". He coughed into his hand as a younger dragon stood to face him.

"As if. Atva's just one dragon. Don't even own an M.F. No way to beat those super killers".

"You shut your mouth"! The old dragon swung a punch, connecting it with the others jaw. "Atva will break the stone"! The bar erupted with arguments. Most of them violent.

The verndari tried to sneak out during the chaos, but soon found themselves without a member. "Where's Spyro"? Asked Nile. His eyes caught a glimpse of the ice dragon climbing his way up a table. "Always has to play the hero".

He took a deep breathe, and let out a roar with no contenders for volume. "ENOUGH"! The chaos around him subsided, and the onlookers awaited his words. "You're acting like children. Go back to your food and drink. You can fight later". He hoped off the table as the crowd dispersed, doing as he had instructed. "Well then, let's go".

"Heh. Didn't imagine that would come from you. Nice to see that you can take charge like that".

"Twas quite unexpected, I must agree".

"I guess there's a side to me you just don't know about". While the dragons laughed, the gryphoness merely mumbled her words as usual. Her disinterest in everything around her was obvious, and rather annoying.

"So anyway", started Nile, "I say we"... He patted around his hips and thighs. "Crap! I forgot my coin pouch in the tavern".

"I can get it for you. I know a shortcut". Spyro offered, turning back to the tavern.

"It's fine. Just a short"...

Spyro was already halfway down the street. "Just trying to help out"! He turned into an alley to cut through the crowd.

"T'would be faster t'have flown".

Spyro entered the tavern and approached their table, no coin purse. "Damn". He said audibly.

"Looking for this"? Asked a large earth dragon, holding an ornate, leather pouch. The clinking of gold heard even over the crowd of patrons.

"Yeah. Thanks". Spyro reached out to grab it, but it was pulled from him reach as he closed his hand.

"What's your relationship with that fire dragon"?

"Nile"?

"Sure. Nile. Are you friends? Partners"?

"Just friends".

"You sure about that"?

Spyro scowled at the drunk dragon. "I'm not sure what you're implying, but you should stop before you regret it".

"HA"! Bellowed the dragon, falling into a roar of laughter.

"You done"?

He wiped a tear from his eye. "You young dragons are so sensitive. I wasn't implying you like cock"! He tossed the pouch to Spyro, who snagged it midair. "Be careful with that one. Always leaves a trail of ashes, no matter where he goes". The dragon inhaled the rest of his grog, and flopped over, not allowing Spyro to ask for any elaboration.

Nile stood on the steps of the templeary, patiently awaiting his coin. Spyro landed next to him, handing him his money. "Was it just on the table"?

"Someone had taken it, but it was more for safekeeping. I didn't have any trouble getting it back".

"Awesome! I owe you one". He tied the bag to his belt. "Wanna head inside? Tell everyone about your run in with that thief"?

"Couldn't hurt. I have something to ask him regardless".

* * *

 **I'm happy we're getting into the main plot. But there is quite a lot to go yet. Soon we will unwrap the mystery of the war, and bring in even more new faces. God this is gonna take some time.**


	7. MF

**Ascension Chapter 7**

* * *

The king stood, slouched over a large table. A map of the city laid over it. He was speaking to none other than Eiyel, who's presence no doubt concerned Spyro. "There you are". Said the ex-God. "Heard you were in a scuffle. I'm curious about that".

"As am I". The king stood straight, and the two walked over to the purple dragon. "What happened with this thief? Do you know who they were"?

"They didn't say much. Mostly just said ill things of you".

"So it's true then". He paced around the table as the others watched. "They've made their way into the city".

"Who"?

The king released a heavy sigh, looking over the map once again. "Recently, there was an attack at an outpost. One that I had set up long ago, far from any city. They stole something that could turn the tide of the war".

"Is that why you recruited us"? Questioned Yheia, stepping forward.

"It helped me decide to, yes".

"So what was in this outpost? Weapons? Money"?

"Information. Weaknesses in Warfangs defences. Escape routes, blueprints, the names and alias' of spies currently out in the field".

"That sounds important. Likely to be very well guarded".

"You assume right, Spyro. I spared no expense in the outposts defences. I even asked Kidras and Eiyel to spare members of both the Knights of the Convex, and the Beast Hunters. This ended up not mattering as there were almost no survivors".

"Rather ingenious. Well hidden, probably used the cover of a storm. We wouldn't know about it if not for the few survivors. Is it too late to change sides"? The god of war chuckled as he weighed in on the situation. "What do you know about them? Have any names? A meeting location"?

"We know they call themselves Stonetalon. So far, that's all the King and I have to go on".

"Eiyel is right. But we should soon be rid of at least a few of these thieves".

"What do you mean"? Questioned Eiyel.

"I have called Atva in from the frontlines. Goldcrest will be easily defensible, and should cut a supply route from the rebels".

"Is that really necessary? Surely the Verndari I chose for you would suffice".

"Are you implying I do not know what I'm doing, master Eiyel"? His eyes narrowed on the god, cutting through him as though he wasn't there.

"I would never. I'm just saying that maybe Atva would be most useful out there".

"Atva is most useful here, by my side. Cleaning up the mess your chosen warriors leave. I guarantee that dragon would have died if Atva had found them".

Eiyel bowed his head. "Of course, your highness". A voidgate opened behind him. "I should leave you to it then. Best of luck to all of you".

"So", started Spyro, "who is Atva"?

The king's lip curled up, "You'll find that she has a very familiar face. You'll hit it off in no time". He chuckled, waving the verndari away. "I'll do my best to recover some of the recordings from the outpost. Maybe it will help you to better understand your enemy".

"It will be good to test Atva, see if that reputation is earned".

"Come on, Qyysus. Why do you always have to test people? Can't you just let them be"? The defeated Yheia rolled her eyes as he flexed his sword arm.

"I cannot allow weakness to be bred into our ranks".

"Maybe you're just trying to rebuilt some of that pride you lost when I stuck you in the centre of the earth. Twice". The dragons boasting earned him a glare from the God of war.

"You only won because you had help. First Cynder, then the breaking ritual. If not for that thrasks weakness, I would have conquered this world again".

"Can you stop with this? You always go into the exact same argument and it never gets resolved! You're Gods now, so start acting like it"! Yheia stormed off, mumbling obscenities as she disappeared around the corner.

Qyysus pulled the purple dragon in close. "This isn't over, whelp". He reentered the throne room, making sure to close the large door behind him.

Spyro groaned, knowing that his comrade would be back to go at it again in no time. "Hey", consoled Nivalis, "Do not fret over such details. We shall be by thine side, should thou need us".

"Yeah, what she said". Their eyes fell upon the gryphon.

"If it is the will of Kidras, I shall lay down my life for you".

"It shouldn't come to that. But I respect your enthusiasm". The gryponess bowed low.

"I look forward to our future endeavours. Now I must leave you to pray. Unless you'd like to join me"?

"Likely tis we do not seek the same Gods. Best of luck".

"I would love to. However, the gods don't favour me much. What about you, Spyro"?

He shook his head. "Not sure I'd want anyone up there to hear my prayers".

"Next time then". The gryphoness took flight, kicking sand into the air.

"Wanna get back to patrol"?

"Why is the God of death so eager to do grunt work"?

"I'm not eager. I just don't want to disappoint the King is all".

"You really look up to him, don't you"?

Spyro shrugged. "I admire his feats. There's no denying that he deserves to be on that throne".

Nile put a finger over his friends lips. "Be careful where you say that. Not everyone shares your sentiment. Some would rather see the king dead".

The God pushed away the red hand. "The dragon I fought earlier seemed to feel that way".

"Many do. His claim to the throne is based on his MF. And his supposed holy blood".

"I've heard that term before, MF. What is that exactly? Just a class of weapon"?

Nile Laughed. "HA! Calling an MF a weapon is like calling a God an ant. I'm surprised you haven't heard more about them. The gods tend to stockpile the things".

"I am curious as well. Doth thou have an MF"?

"Well.. yeah. We all do, don't we"? Spyro and Nivalis shook their heads. "It would be wise to talk about this elsewhere. How 'bout my place? Not too often I have company".

"I've been curious about the housing in Warfang. I only ever lived in the Temple, Templeary or in a small"... His words trailed off.

"You alright"?

Spyro shook the thoughts from his mind. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's go see your house". He forced a smile.

"If you say so. Try to keep up". Nile jumped into the air, only needing to flap his wings once to get airborn.

Spyro and Nivalis followed suit, their smaller wings not able to keep pace with the larger dragon.

They flew up above the clouds, where the sun shown brightest, warming their scales soothingly. Nile dove back down, and stopped just short of hitting the ground.

"Ah. Home sweet home". He pulled a key from his waist as Nivalis and Spyro landed.

Before them lay a small home. Very small. More of a shack in good condition than a home. It was made of stone and wood, with a straw roof and glassless windows. The only way to keep the sun out was with heavy duty green shudders.

Inside was just as cramped as they had imagined. The house consisted of pretty much just a kitchen with a circular table in the centre.

Tin dishes piled in the sink, flies circling overhead. Nile banged his head on pans as he walked through the quarters. "I always forget to clean. If I had planned on inviting you over, I would have made sure to at least do the dishes".

"Wow. Cozy". Spyro looked over the knickknacks on the many shelves that clung to the walls.

"And hot. What kind of demon lives in a furnace"?! Nivalis conjured a fan of ice in an attempt to cool herself.

"Heh, just a fire dragon thing I guess. You can cool it down if you want".

She was quick to call forth a frosty wind that swept through the home and cooled it to a comfortable temperature. "Much better". She said as the fan turned to snow and flew out the open window. "I think I understand how thou manage to afford to own a house in Warfang. Not quite what I was expecting".

"From what I remember, the guardians never had the money for lavish things. Volteer could go on and on about the budget". Spyro met with his comrades at the round table.

"This wasn't a gift from Volteer. Those guardians died long before I was even born".

"So this was a gift from Flame! It's been so long since I've seen him. How is he"?

Nile looked to the floor. "This wasn't just a gift from him. This was his home. He left it to me in his will".

Spyro gasped. "So Flame's"... Nile nodded. "When? How"? His eyes narrowed, brow furrowed. "Who"?

"No one knows. He lost his life in the battle for the holy throne. When the Half-Holy King took over Warfang. So much senseless death. All for a crown".

"And now a civil war between the new kings armies, and those still loyal to the old king. Twas truly senseless".

"After the battle, the Half-Holy King disbanded the guardians. Slowly, and with the help of Kidras, he started to rebuild the Knights of the Convex, and hunted down Eiyels forces. Surely you must have heard something about that"?

"Eiyel never really talks about his side duties. Or his main duties. Or anything, really. Asking how his day was is like pulling teeth".

"He must be fun at parties".

"Oddly enough, he's a pretty fun when he drinks. Never talks much about himself, but is always so eager to learn about others".

"Probably why you've never heard of ".

"Oh right, that's why we're here".

"Art thou always so forgetful"? Nivalis chuckled.

"I don't remember". Spyro smiled.

She laid her face into her palm. "Can we allow Nile to explain "?

Spyro straightened his expression, leaving the time for Nile to speak. "An M.F is specifically designed to kill things that can't die". His eyes shifted between his friends, and a smirk curled up his lips. "Fragments". Nivalis gasped, whereas Spyro sat in silence. "Long ago, before the eras. Before even time itself. Everything was ushered into existence by... The One".

"Wrong". Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Y-your Highness"! Nile stood rapidly, banging his head on the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe".

Arms spread, somewhat mockingly, the king spoke again. "If I couldn't handle myself, how do you think I managed to conquer Warfang"? He pulled a chair from the wall, sending the pile of junk to the floor. "Now then", he said as he seated himself, "the whole, 'One' story is told to children for reassurance. The universe was created by it's own accord, and 'The One' was a bi-product of it's creation".

"What does The One have to do with "?

"Everything about is because of that... being, Spyro". He tilted his head, "Do you know what Fragments are"?

"Kind of".

"A Fragment is a piece of 'The One'. Broken when it was destroyed by the Gods and mortals of old. The One granted untold powers to many of it's most devoted followers. One of which was a smith, granted the power to forge weapons of immeasurable capabilities".

"When the smith saw what the One's true intentions were, she fled". The king wrapped his fingers around Nile's maw.

"She joined the mortals, hiding from the Gods, and together they crafted weapons, armour, tools designed to kill, stop, fix, do absolutely anything". He gestured to Nile. "There are many types of , such as swords, axes, armour. The one Nile has is very special. It's the First Flame. The very fire that the weapons were forged over. A gift from my personal collection, for his years of service".

"Do you have one"? Asked Spyro rather bluntly.

"Ushtri Vrah. Slayer of Armies".

"Could we make more of them"?

The king shook his head. "The smith lost her power when The One was killed. The Fragments could make more, but it'd be the stupidest thing they could possibly do". He released Nile from his grasp and rose from his seated position. "I must say that this was entertaining, but now I return to my duties. I shall call for you when the need arises. You might even be allowed to peruse my collection of ". He stepped out the door, where a platoon of guards awaited him.

"That was unexpected. Must of heard us talking on the steps". The purple dragon gazed to his fiery friend. "First Flame, huh? Sounds pretty kickass".

Nile forced a smile. "It has its perks. But every M.F has a downside".

"What, pray tell, is thine"?

"I can't go around telling everyone my weaknesses! Otherwise I'd never win". He brushed the question aside quickly, and attempted to cover it up with forced laughter. His facade did not fool either of the other dragons.

"Of course". Nivalis weaved her way through the cramped house. "I should be on my way. I have duties to attend to". Without another word, she left the home.

"Strange". Spyro faced his red friend, whose hand was clutching his chest, as though trying to keep something down. He darted around the table, ready to aid in any way he could. "You okay"?

Nile raised his other hand, stopping the purple dragon in his tracks. "You should go. I have something I need to take care of".

"Are you sure? I could"...

"LEAVE"! Nile shouted, scaring the hero to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow". Spyro closed the door, as much as he didn't want to.

"Yeah. See you then".

* * *

 **Happy Canada Day! Been a busy week, not much writing done. Sucks, but life comes first.**


End file.
